Todo el mundo ama a Cedric Diggory
by Graystone
Summary: Cualquier sueña con ser buscador de su Casa. Pero cuando la sombra del anterior buscador, tan querido por todos, pesa sobre ti, la cosa ya no es tan divertida.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del potterverso me pertenece_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_**Nota del autor: **__la historia es un Summerby/Cadwallader. Ambos personajes son miembros de Hufflepuff (pues sobre esta Casa versa el reto), buscador y cazador, respectivamente, del equipo de quidditch y ninguno de los dos aparece en la lista oficial de personajes de esta página, qué vergüenza._

_La historia está ambientada en el quinto libro, poco después de la muerte de Cedric (concretamente, después de las pruebas para entrar en los equipos de cada Casa)._

* * *

Los dos caminaron hasta el centro del campo, cada uno ataviado con sus túnicas del equipo, de colores amarillo canario y negro y portando sus escobas.

—Date prisa, ¿quieres, Summerby? —dijo Cadwallader, cazador y ahora capitán del equipo.

—Lo siento, es que esta túnica me queda grande —en efecto, la túnica parecía haber sido hecha para alguien más alto que Summerby, quien era de constitución más bien baja.

—Era la túnica de Cedric, es normal que te quede grande, idiota.

Summerby bajó la cabeza. En el fondo no sabía de qué se quejaba, si en el nombre que había a su espalda aún se podía leer "Diggory". Apenas acababa de entrar en el equipo, todavía ni siquiera habían puesto su apellido en la túnica.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el nuevo buscador de Hufflepuff.

—Vamos a dar unas vueltas antes de empezar con el primer entrenamiento.

Ambos se subieron a sus escobas y pegaron sendas patadas al suelo. Al elevarse, Summerby sintió el frío aire de la mañana en su cara, pero ni así logró apartar los pensamientos que lo reconcomían desde que Cadwallader lo nombró buscador tras las últimas pruebas del equipo.

Cualquier buscador, en cualquier circunstancia, se habría sentido pletórico. Miembro del equipo de quidditch de una de las Casas de Hogwarts. Aquello era casi como estar en la élite dentro de la escuela. Pero cuando tu antecesor había sido asesinado tan sólo hace unos meses, la cosa era bien distinta. De los pocos aspirantes a buscador, pues muchos consideraban que ocupar el antiguo puesto de Cedric habría sido una ofensa, Summerby era lo mejor que Cadwallader pudo sacar, a pesar de no ser ni la mitad de bueno que Cedric. Pero Summerby no necesitaba que su capitán se lo dijese. Desde que había sido nombrado buscador podía ver en los ojos de sus compañeros de Hufflepuff aquello en lo que todos coincidían pero nadie quería decirle: que él no era Cedric y que desde luego nunca sería tan bueno como él.

—¡La tierra llamando a Summerby! ¡Despierta y ven aquí antes de que te estrelles contra las gradas, idiota!

El aludido volvió en sí y giró en último momento antes de, efectivamente, casi chocar contra las gradas. Voló hasta donde estaba Cadwallader, en el centro del campo. En una mano llevaba un bate de golpeador.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Summerby. Se estaba aficionando a decir aquellas palabras.

—No importa. Voy a soltar la snitch. Como buscador, tu principal tarea es encontra la pequeña pelota dorada, pero también, como buscador, has de preocuparte principalmente por una cosa: las bludgers. Voy a liberarlas también y a lanzártelas contra ti para que las esquives.

Cadwallader liberó la snitch, la cual se perdió rápidamente, así como las dos bludgers.

—¿Ya tengo que buscarla? —preguntó Summerby.

Cadwallader lo miró incrédulo.

—Pues claro que sí, idiota. Mira, te daré un incentivo —cogió el bate y golpeó con fuerza una de las bludgers, la cual pasó rozando la cabeza de Summerby —. ¡Venga, corre, corre, corre!

Summerby se lanzó a la búsqueda de la snitch, pero debía de estar tan asustado por las bludgers, que más bien no les quitaba ojo en ningún momento. Así sería imposible encontrar la pequeña pelota dorada.

—¡¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?! ¡Es la snitch lo que tienes que atrapar, idiota, no una bludger!

¿Tenía que estar llamándolo siempre idiota? Cadwallader no dejaba de golpear bludgers, las cuales pasaban casi rozando a Summerby, hasta que una de ellas le golpeó en un brazo, haciéndole caer. Finalmente se estrelló contra el suelo. Cadwallader suspiró y voló hasta el abatido buscador, aterrizando a su lado.

—Creo que me he roto algo.

—No seas idiota, ha sido un golpe de nada. Y encima ni siquiera has sido capaz de divisar la snitch.

—Lo siento —volvió a disculparse Summerby.

Cadwallader se quedó mirando al buscador.

—¿Siempre dices eso?

—¿Siempre llamas idiota a la gente?

Los dos permanecieron en silencio. Summerby no podía creerse lo que había dicho, ya que normalmente tenía miedo de decir algo que pudiese pasarle factura. Y Cadwallader era uno de los alumnos de séptimo, normalmente estaba contraindicado replicarle. Sin embargo, el capitán se inclinó y ayudó a Summerby a levantarse.

—Bueno, esto... no te preocupes. No creo que lleguemos al nivel que teníamos con Cedric, pero algo es algo.

—Si sigues pensado en el pasado, es de esperar que no logremos nada —otra vez. ¿Qué te pasa, Summerby? ¿Acaso verdaderamente eres idiota? Cadwallader es el capitán del equipo y un alumno de séptimo. Cuando estés ante él, simplemente cállate.

Cadwallader se dio la vuelta y lo miró seriamente.

—A veces es bueno pensar en las glorias pasadas, ¿sabes? Nunca habíamos tenido un buscador tan bueno como Cedric Diggory.

—Oye, ya me basta ver que todos mis compañeros piensan que no estoy a la altura de Cedric Diggory, pero esperaba que dentro del equipo ese tema quedase atrás. En fin, Cedric Diggory ya no está.

Cadwallader caminó furioso hasta Summerby y le cogió del cuello de la túnica con una mano. En la otra todavía tenía el bate.

—Cedric Diggory ha sido el mejor buscador que hemos tenido nunca. Y no, nunca estarás a su altura.

—Cedric Diggory está muerto. Asúmelo de una vez y trata de formar un equipo que no esté a la sombra de un buscador que ya no tiene.

—¡Cállate!

Alzó el bate, dispuesto a descargarlo contra la cara de Summerby. Este cerró los ojos mientras esperaba con temor el golpe. ¿Por qué no se habría callado? Con lo fácil que era para él mantener la boca cerrada y ahora un tío de casi dos metros le iba a dar un buen golpe con un bate. Sólo esperaba que la enfermera Pomfrey pudiese recomponer su cara.

Sin embargo, el golpe nunca llegó. Cadwallader soltó el cuello de la túnica de Summerby y este oyó como el bate golpeaba contra el suelo. Para cuando abrió los ojos, vio que el capitán estaba sentado sobre la hierba. Y lo que era más, estaba llorando.

—Lo... lo siento —musitó el buscador. Otra vez decía aquellas palabras.

—No importa —dijo Cadwallader por lo bajo mientras pequeñas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas —. Le echo de menos. Era un gran amigo y mi capitán. Y ahora ya no está.

Summerby se sentó a su lado y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Cadwallader.

—Yo también le echo de menos —confesó.

—¿Qué? ¿Os conocíais?

Mierda. Quizás Summerby había hablado demasiado. No, no conocía mucho a Cedric salvo las veces que le veía por la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, se le quedaba mirando tras un libro cuando estaban en la Biblioteca, le pedía discretamente la fuente de los guisantes en el Gran Comedor durante la cena, seguía fervientemente todos su partidos... ¿Ha quedado claro que Summerby estaba enamorado de Cedric Diggory?

—Yo... bueno, no... O si. En realidad no mucho aunque...

—Te gustaba —le detuvo Cadwallader.

Si Summerby se hubiese visto en un espejo se habría visto totalmente rojo. Si, Cedric le había gustado mucho, desde que lo conoció, pero, ¿a quién no le gustó alguna vez Cedric Diggory? Para Summerby era, simplemente, perfecto.

Finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, me gustaba. Sentí mucho su pérdida.

—Yo también. Lo cierto es que... creo que yo también sentía algo por él.

Summerby no pudo evitar abrir ampliamente los ojos de pura incredulidad. ¿Cadwallader... gay? Imposible. Si había un montón de chicas en Hogwarts que babeaban por él, aparte de que él no paraba de jactarse de las citas que había tenido.

—¿Ah, sí? —contestó Summerby, incapaz de decir algo mejor.

Cadwallader rio y miró a su nuevo buscador.

—Sí. Lo cierto es que todo el tiempo que pasé con él, a causa del equipo, me hizo sentir algo que no había sentido por nadie.

Cadwallader no paraba de mirar a Summerby y este comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza acercarse un poco más, acortar la distancia entre ambos y besarle en los labios. Pero inmediatamente pensaba que se trataba de Cadwallader y que, aun a pesar de haber descubierto que también le iban los tíos, o al menos Cedric Diggory, Summerby no debía de ser su tipo.

O si no qué cuernos, tampoco perdía nada por intentarlo. Se inclinó sobre él y trató de besarlo, pero en el último momento, Cadwallader se apartó.

Los pocos segundos transcurridos tras aquel momento fueron bochornosos para Summerby, mientras se preguntaba en qué narices estaría pensando para querer besar a su capitán.

—Yo... —comenzó Summerby.

—¿Lo sientes? —los dos rieron.

—Creo que he sido un idiota.

Volvieron a reírse.

—No pasa nada por lo que has intentado hacer pero... has de comprender que ahora mismo es muy difícil. Todavía me acuerdo de Cedric, como has comprobado antes.

—Lo comprendo.

Cadwallader se levantó y se dispuso a recoger la snitch y las bludgers. Sólo en el último momento se dio la vuelta.

—Summerby.

—¿Sí?

—Lo has hecho muy bien. Estoy seguro de que serás un buen buscador.

Y dicho esto, volvió a lo que tenía pensado hacer. Summerby, por su parte, sonrió. Cadwallader pensaba que sería un buen buscador. En ese momento, no pudo evitar enrojecerse. Oh, mierda. ¿Acaso su nuevo capitán le estaba empezando a gustar?

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**__ en realidad no sé si cada personaje coincide con el momento reflejado en la historia, pero me apetecía escribir algo sobre los jugadores de quidditch de Hufflepuff. Al principio se me había hecho difícil pero al final he conseguido sacar esta "cosa". Espero que la hayáis disfrutado._


End file.
